Mr Stakes Journal
by Eugenideddis
Summary: A retelling of TFS Soulsilver Nuzlocke from the perspective of the intellectual Mr. Stake
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Stakes journal:

Day 1

I have been introduced to a human and have taken pity on him due to his inability to say anything other than "TANTOR" and "SHUT UP". Professor Elm told us to run an errand for him, to retrieve an item from one "Mr. Pokemon". I have defended him against several criminals and wild Pokemon. I hope his trend of running into dangerous situations ends soon, for as a scholar I am weak myself and may not be able to protect him forever. On our way we met a strange old man who showed us around and gave us his shoes, then went into a house we believed belonged to Mr. Pokemon, but the man there was actually very interested in these strange berries call "apricorns" that were completely inedible. Once we arrived at the house of Mr. Pokemon we were surprised to meet a man called the Pokemon Professor, or Professor Oak. Mr. Pokemon seemed indignant at the title, but was kind altogether. He gave us an egg to return to Elm. Professor Oak gave us an item that would index all the Pokémon that we met. We bid them farewell and returned to Elm. On our way we met a strange boy with red hair. He appeared to know TANTOR, although when asked all TANTOR said was "SHUT UP". Elm had received a request from the leader of a town call "Violet" to send some fighters for a task he had, so he had sent the red haired boy on ahead and would send us in the morning. Before we went we spent the night as TANTORs house, and we (I) decided that we would send her money in order to support her.

Day 2

On our way to Violet we ran into a pidgey named Pijotix. After a brief battle he decided to join us. He is attempting to become a warrior, and has requested for me to train him in the ways of a warrior. I prefer more scholarly pursuits but shall attempt to pass my meager knowledge on to him. Next we met a rattata named Martin. He wishes to be helpful, but is unsure of what to do. I will try to help him find a path to take, but there may not be anything I can do. While eating I accidentally consumed some toxic material. We searched for a healer, and found a weedle who could help us although she would not give her name. After helping me, she took one look at TANTOR, and started to say that she would try to help him, but was interrupted by some soldiers who arrested her saying that they had captured the queen. We followed them to the castle trying to plead her case, but the King would not see us until the morning, so we compiled a case and waited.

Day 3

In the morning we plead our case with the King of Stank, who agreed to let her go IF we took her out of the kingdom. She thanked us and told us to call her name was Stin-Quellor, but we could call her StinQ for short. After being driven from the kingdom of Stank we continued on our way to seek help for TANTOR. We met a geodude (ette?) named Dwaynedelyn who wishes to become some sort of armorer, but isn't sure how. StinQ was ambushed, but was able to win after summoning her cocoon armor, although her rushed summoning stuck her in it, so she cannot presently send it back so. TANTORs old friend Lyra gave him a recorder, hoping to help his memory along, although most of us are not sure that will work. We had just made it to Violet before nightfall, so we spent the night in the local center.

Day 4

The leader of Violet was out, so we started on our journey through the tower of Violet. Martin did not like the idea so he broke off from the group, but said we could call him if we ever needed help. I regret not being able to help him decide what he wanted, but there was nothing I could really do. Initially we started down the wrong path, but we met Ric Flair who led us to the Tower of Sprout, where we met Brandonlee. Brandonlee is seeking to remember his life, he only remembers that he was a bellsprout from a land far away. TANTOR started licking random bellsprouts in the tower which Brandonlee encouraged, until Pijotix put a stop to it. Pitojix has started to grow proud of his power, to a concerning extent, I will need to keep an eye on this. After reaching the top of the tower the red haired boy was arguing with the monk about the origins of power. Their debate appeared to be going nowhere, so he left, saying that he would meet up with us later. The monk decided that we needed to see just how powerful he was through battle. Dwaynedelyn beat him with no trouble. He then threw us from the tower, and we spent the night at a nearby hotel.

Day 5

We met a passing weedle who was able to help remove QueenStinQs armor. He was able to take the remnants and form them into a lighter armor that was much faster, and enables flight. Dwaynedelyn took quite an interest in his work, and appears to be looking for items to improve herself. Overjoyed at her newfound freedom, she left our party to go on her own journey, but let us know that we could call her at any time if we needed her. Falkner, the leader of Violet, has returned so we went to meet him. Before he would help us, he required us to face him and his friends in battle. Dwayndelyn took them all down with ease. Falkner told us of a great threat that was looming, and that we would need to get stronger in order to face it. The professor sent us an egg, hoping that caring for something so small would help TANTOR grow. We stayed another night at the hotel and shall continue in the morning.

Day 6

There was a strange tree in between Violet and Goldenrod, so we took a detour through the Ruins. We met an archeologist who wanted to see if we could solve a puzzle. TANTOR got it on the second try. That is how simple it was, TANTOR got it. She introduced herself as Gilgod and said we could give her a call if we ever needed help. We bumped into a mysterious maiden who said that before the end of our journey we would need her help, and left without saying anything more. Dwaynedelyn took the lead in most of our battles today, testing out some of her new weapon designs, but there were times when Pitojix would force his way into the battle to take out the opponent. He is becoming far too violent, so I took over for some battles to show him how to win with grace and dignity. We managed to make it to a center just before a large cave, so we'll stay the night here.

Day 7

Good news, TANTOR learned a new word "onion", although I don't think he has the slightest clue what it means, as he kept calling a cave "onion". A local onix named Houdini started leading us through the cave, and said that he would be around if we ever need his help. I ran into a zubat who insisted on fighting, I humored him for a while, and then left. TANTOR fell down many times in the cave, so I eventually resorted to just holding his hand. The egg entrusted to TANTOR (but carried by Dwaynedelyn) hatched into a baby slugma who we named Ivan Oozed, a name everyone was happy with (save TANTOR who just kept yelling TANTOR, as if that should be the only name of anything). We've started showing him the basics of battle until he can fight for himself. Dwaynedelyn walked up to me nervously and gave me something she had been working on, it was a new battle armor that greatly increased my abilities. I gave her a hug and she blushed before going to work on something new. We had to spend the night in the cave, as it was much longer than expected.

Day 8

After several hours traveling through the cave (that TANTOR slept through) we walked out onto a rainy route. TANTOR started freaking out as soon as he saw the rain, so we constantly hid him under trees, while Ivan Ooze quite enjoyed making the rain evaporate just before it hit his "skin". A hoppip named Hiphoptop came up and started playing with Ivan, and said we should call him so they could play some more at another time. Ric found a machop that he wrestled into submission. We met a man named Kurt who would turn our apricorns into pokeballs if we would take care of the Rocket thugs attacking slowpokes at the well. We needed to get to Goldenrod soon, so we hurried on to the forest (after telling Ivan that burning down houses was not something that was proper to do). Ivan practiced spitting fire while in the forest, that Pitojix, Dwaynedelyn, and Ric Flair made sure didn't spread. TANTOR started randomly headbutting trees, until Brandon and I stopped him. After spending hours getting nowhere, we went back into town and stayed in the center, hoping to get a guide in the morning.

Day 9

We started our journey through the forest again, but before too long we met a zubat named Man (fruit) bat told us that the forest was enchanted and would only let us through after we helped Kurt. We went back and followed Kurt to where Rocket was, but he got injured while entering the well. We went on ahead to take care of the grunts ourselves. Dwaynedelyn used her new rock cannon and earthquake machine to take them out. They were both terribly inaccurate, almost taking out Ric Flair once, but the grunts were so little of a threat that she was using them to change the sights. The executive named Proton said "Hey TANTOR, how's my favorite nephew doing?" TANTOR replied "TANTOR onion". This confused Proton, as he was surprised that TANTOR had learned a new word. Dwaynedelyn and Ric Flair used this distraction to rush him, and take him out, although they were both poisoned in the process. Luckily one of the slowpokes, named Slowmara, was able to cure them relatively quickly. Brandonlee was quick to start flirting with her, although I'm unsure if her glowing eyes were a positive or negative reaction to it. We stayed the night with Slowmara and will see the town leader in the morning.

Day 10

We awoke to find Ric Flair training the local slowpokes to fight back. He told us "HEY THERE BROTHERS, I'M JUST HERE TEACHING THESE HERE SLOWPOKES TO FIGHT BACK AGAINST ROCKETS! I'LL BE HERE FOR A TIME SO GO ON AHEAD, I'LL CATCH UP TO YOU BROTHERS!". Slowmara lead us to the base of the leader Bugsy. The first person we met was instantly attacked by TANTOR. Brandonlee stopped showing off to Slowmara long enough to stop TANTOR, before returning to Slowmara. Pitojix tried to lead the way through the base, but started attacking everyone we met. I started to lead, but we were attacked by a ghostly pair of twins, that spooked everyone except Slowmara, who appeared to take great joy in her dispatching them. Dwaynedelyn gave Pitojix a shining halberdier saying "You stay too close to your foes so you take too many hits. This will give you some additional range." Pitojix took one look at the halberdier and said "I'm going to name you Berdiance." We all looked at him a little strangely, but carried on anyways. Bugsy said that we needed to prove our might in battle, but Pitojix, with his new Berdiance, quickly took care of him. Bugsy then told us that the threat we were on our way to face had once been considered one with great heroism, but had decided to attack after that. He said that of all the leaders, he was the one who designs the traps that we'll use to face our enemy. He then sent us on our way to Goldenrod. The red haired friend of TANTOR showed up and said "Hey bud, I've made some pals on my way here, I was wondering if you wanted to travel the rest of the way together?" TANTOR immediately attacked in a primal rage. We all stopped him, and agreed that we should probably keep these two as far apart as possible. The red haired one was visibly upset at this, as he considered TANTOR his closest friend in the world. Slowmara gave Brandonlee a quick glance, before saying that she would come with us on our journey. The Cut Master decided we needed a test, so he had us go and catch his wayward farfetched. He then cut us a way through the forest, which I took careful notes on how he did it, so I would be able to replicate it in the future. We met a woman in the forest, who appeared to be from the same group as the one from Violet. Ivan Ooze said that she could travel with us the rest of the way through the forest, but she respectfully declined. TANTOR started climbing a tree, and met a hoothoot named OwlyMcBeal, who showed off her dance moves, and then sent us on our way.

Slowmara and Brandonlee ran ahead of us to make sure that the path between the forest and the next town was clear. It turns out Slowmara is actually very fast in spite of the fact that her name contains the word "slow" in it. When I asked her about it later, she stated "My family enjoys ironic naming. So as a runner, they thought it'd be fun to call me slow." While I don't fully agree with the sentiment, it makes some sort of sense. When his mother called TANTOR finally learned that I'd been sending some of his money to her. TANTOR freaked out and started attacking random children, until Pitojix used his Berdiance as a hook and pulled TANTOR back. TANTORs friend Lyra met up with us, and showed us to her grandparents (the daycare couple) house. We stayed the night and would continue on to Goldenrod in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Stakes journal:

Day 11

We arrived in Goldenrod without anything happening. We went to the gym, looking for the leader Whitney, but she wasn't there. We were told she was in the radio tower, so we went there to find her. Ivan won a radio card while the rest of us tried to get Whitney to come back to the gym, but she was taking today off, but would be back in the morning. Pitojix got a call from his father, who claimed to have beaten a tentacool, but he scoffed as if he could do better. He then told us he was off to look for a place to stay, and that we should meet back up that evening in front of the tower. We walked around town for a while, where Ivan Ooze and I played around with a pikachu, and marril. Dwaynedelyn was looking around for information on Queen StinQ, and met up with Princess Saladfork, who claimed to be an old friend. We told her what had happened to StinQ, so Saladfork went off to look for her. Slowmara and Brandonlee went to see a fortune telling drowzee who they had a disagreement with on how it was best done. The drowzee has yet to be seen again. We met back up, where Pitojix lead us to a tavern he had acquired some rooms for the night (it was set up as a medieval tavern, but the modern term would be "bed and breakfast"). We swapped stories of the day, and went to bed.

Day 12

Princess Saladfork came to us in the morning saying that the best way to look for QueenStinQ would be traveling with us. As we were leaving I realized that no one had seen Brandonlee since the night before. Slowmara said he would "be around", which sounded very suspicious. We went to speak to the leader Whitney, when TANTOR was approached by a woman. She started trying to flirt with him by seductively yelling "TANTOR", and TANTOR replied "TANTOR! TANTOR!" Unsure what exactly was going on when a second woman came up yelling "TANTOR", the rest of us backed away where we met some lasses named Carrie and Cathy, who lead us to Whitney. To prepare for the upcoming battle, Saladfork went and got a pitchfork from the local market, hoping to be of any use in the upcoming battle. When we met Whitney, she recognized Ivan Ooze as the one who won the radio card, and attacked us with an immediate rage. Saladfork quickly stepped up to take her down, but when she started to be overpowered Dwaynedelyn took over, but even she took some time to finally take down Whitney. Whitney then explained everything she knew, which was apparently nothing, so we stayed the night at the Tavern again, and would continue on our journey in the morning.

Day 13

TANTORs mother sent him some bug spray, although it felt pretty empty. After our annoyance with Whitney, we decided to spend the day in Goldenrod. TANTOR went to the casino and stayed there all day. Slowmara went to the nearest DVD rental place to scare people. Ivan Ooze went to play around in the park. Saladfork prepared for her search for Queen StinQ. Pitojix trained some at the local gym. Dwaynedelyn went looking for some supplies for making armor. I went to the local library to see what I could find on this threat, but had no luck. We went back to the tavern and would leave in the morning.

Day 14

I woke up and couldn't find TANTOR. After a brief search I found him at the lottery, so I believe he may have a gambling issue, so we will need to get him out of Goldenrod as soon as possible. On our way back to meet up with everyone, TANTOR and I spotted Manfruitbat taking up residence as the local fortune teller, which was vacant after the incident with Slowmara. On our way to the next city, we were attacked by a diglet. Saladfork took him on, but as he used magnitude an earthquake struck, killing Saladfork. Struck by an instant rage, I charged him headfirst, and took him out. We are all stunned by this loss, and don't know how we can proceed in the wake of this tragedy. Suddenly Martin showed up after not seeing him for a week. He said that in his travels, he learned the worst thing one could feel was loneliness, so he's been searching for us for a couple days. We told him of our recent loss, of how we met up with Queen StinQs old friend and of her willingness to try to help, no matter the danger. Martin said that he wished he'd shown up in time to meet her, as she sounded like she would've been a great friend. On our way out of town, a stranger walked us, and thanked us for our work at the Slowpoke well. We thanked him and went on our way, proud of our growing legend. As we were setting up camp, a black cloud began to appear around Slowmara. The cloud grew, and grew, and grew. Eventually we could see eyes form, and then claws and then a mouth. The cloud jumped at me, so I ran and hid behind a rock. Then I heard voracious laughter. As I peeked my head out, I saw Brandonlee (now with claws) and Slowmara just cackling away. They had been planning this prank for days. I must admit looking back, it was funny in a way. We finished setting up camp, and slept that night, exhausted from what had happened today.

Day 15

As we awoke, Brandonlee said that he'd felt more at home here than he had in a long time, so he would stay for a while. We bid our farewells, and went on our way. We met a traveling salesman, who sold us a bike, although I had to teach TANTOR how to use it. A couple of Magmars on the route were glaring at Martin, but we tried to ignore them. When they started blowing smoke at us, Ivan Ooze threw rocks back. One spit some fire on Martin, and killed him. This enraged Dwaynedelyn so much that she threw a huge boulder over at them, killing both of the Magmars. We went on our way, stunned that we could lose two different teammates, in as many days. OwlyMcBeal showed back up, and said that she was traveling around, preforming at different places, and would like to have some friends accompany her.

We met Saladforks brother, who was wondering what had happened to her. We told him what had happened, shared our sorrows, and parted ways. We met a Sunkern named Colonel Sunder in the park. He woke up just long enough to tell us his name before going back to sleep, even though it was midday. We were attacked by a woman and her Snubbul, but Owly yelled at them until they ran away. We had a sparring match with a Voltorb and Sunkern, who quickly fell before Dwaynedelyn and Ivan respectively.

An interesting creature attacked us, it was a tangled mess of vines, that we could not identify fully. It was destroying us, until Owly sang a song at it. It was a new song she had been practicing, and it utterly decimated the beast. There was a strange tree in our path, but a nearby observer showed us that if you poured water on it, it would dance. It appeared that this was the last straw for it, as it attacked us. It was a tough fight, but I was able to take it out. Just around the corner, we were attacked by a couple of tough looking girls, one of which shouted "TANTOR". Needless to say, we ran away as fast as we could. We set up camp as soon as we lost them.

Day 16

We met a girl named Sluckbo, who was playing some game on her phone. She quickly ran off searching for something on it. Pitojix went off chasing after her, saying that he'd try to catch up later. The pair shouting "TANTOR" caught back up, but luckily we had dug some holes, so they fell in without us having to deal with them. TANTOR got a call from a drunk sounding woman, claiming to be his mother, although she did not sound like his mother in the least. We believe that the Casino owner had given the number to her, in hopes of getting TANTOR to come back and spend more money. This appears to have worked, as TANTOR went running back to Goldenrod. We went to the center, and met a man named Bill and his assistant Himney. Himney thought it might be a good idea to travel with us, as his good looks were starting to make Bill feel insecure. We said we'd think about it, but it was late so we stayed the night in the center with Himney and Bill.

Day 17

We decided to look around the underground of Goldenrod today, where we met a man who started lecturing us on type advantages, before Ivan used a FIRE ability on his STEEL clipboard, showing that we knew more about this than him. We then met a guy named Isaac who tried to show us his friends haircut, but his friend refused to remove his hat. They started arguing, and we left before the situation became even more awkward. Then a man in the corner said he had some tips for the casino. It turns out he was cheating there, which Owly hates, so she quickly beat him up, which got us some unwanted attention, so we ran out of town. We were attacked by a wild abra that I had to cut down. Such a waste of a perfectly good life. A girl named Budge came up to get Owlys autograph, as she was her biggest fan. Owly obliged her, and Budge said bye, hoping to see us again. In the city of Ecruteak, we got a hotel and spent the night, and we would explore in the morning.

Day 18

There was a commotion going on at the dancehall, so we went to see what was up. A hula dancer in a rocket uniform was having a dance off with a girl in a kimono. TANTOR and I shared a look, before jumping on the floor and breakdancing. Slowmara and Manfruitbat started square dancing. Dwaynedelyn jumped in with something that may be defined as dancing, although I am unsure. We all froze when OwlyMcBeal stepped in and showed everyone how it was done. The hula rocket ran our embarrassed at being outdone by everyone, except Dwaynedelyn. We went outside and laughed at how fun it was. We hadn't laughed this much in a long time, not since Saladfork...

Anyways a girl named Bort came up to us, and asked if we would help her look around the burned tower, as she was too scared to go in alone. We agreed, save TANTOR, who stayed outside. We went inside where we saw Morty, the town leader, and a man called Eusine talking about how some people had reported seeing angels in here. The red-haired boy was there, and he asked how TANTOR was doing. We told him what all had happened, and he laughed saying that TANTOR had always loved dancing. He bid us farewell, and went on his way. We went out to get TANTOR, then went to a hotel for the night.

Day 19

When we awoke, we traveled once again to the burned tower. A couple of fire-breathers were there investigating the origin of the fire. They said that even though it burned down years ago, that they come here to see if they can find any new information. They haven't come across any, but they do not let that discourage them, they continue to investigate regardless.

Slowmara started to get scared, as she claimed to have seen the ghost of Martin in the ruins. I promise her that we will hurry, just to stay calm. She said that she would try, which was the most I could ask for.

Dwaynedelyn moved a rock and found a ladder leading down to the basement of the tower. We climbed down, and saw what appeared to be three mythical beings standing there. We were not able to determine what they were before they ran off. The man called Eusine came down and asked what we had seen. We were not able to agree on what we had seen, so he determined that it must have been Entei, Raiku, and Suicune, based on the fact that they appeared in the burned out tower. The story goes that three nameless Pokemon died in the fire, but that the guardian of the tower, Ho-oh, came and revived them as legendary beasts. Many scholars believe that the nameless Pokemon were a Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon, although I remain unconvinced.

He thanked us for our help, before rushing out of the tower. Slowmara yelped in pain. We could not tell where it had come from, so we scurried out as fast as possible. I thought we might try to go to the other tower, but it was closed to the public, so we went back to the hotel, before going to see the town leader in the morning

Day 20

When we awoke, we were informed that the local gym was possessed by ghosts by a Poliwag named Crass. OwlyMcBeal and Man (fruit) Bat were still asleep so we went on ahead, leaving a note as to where we were going. We went on, hoping to rescue anyone trapped within. When we entered we were immediately swarmed by ghosts. We were able to push them back for a short while, but we knew they would return soon, and we only had a matter of time. Ivan was the first to vanish. Slowmaras fear quickly overtook her, and she ran from the building. Dwaynedelyn started to chase after her, but vanished within the ghosts. I know not what happens next, as everything went dark for me.

[End of Journal]

[The Story of Owly McBeal and Man (fruit) Bat]

Owly McBeal: "Hey. Man. WAKE UP!"

Man (fruit) Bat: "AHH! I'm up I'm up. What's with the yelling, you're normally a lot nicer about waking everyone up?"

Owly: "Look at this. The gym is possessed and everyone else wanted to let us sleep in, so they went on ahead."

Man: "It's probably a hoax, and anyways the ghosts can't do any real harm except on Harrowmite."

[Pause]

Man: "Wait, today is Harrowmite! We need to go to the gym and rescue them as soon as possible!"

Owly: "We have until noon when the ghosts take permanent possession of their bodies, which appears to be two hours. Get all of your stuff and meet me at the gym as soon as possible."

[10 minutes later]

[Man arrives at the gym to see Owly already humming some sort of song.]

Man: "What's that you're singing?"

Owly: "An old enchantment, it's rumored that if one sings it at the entrance to a building, it will keep evil spirits from getting out. I have a few different ones that are more effective at destroying spirits, but the longer I use them, the weaker they'll get, so I'm saving them for later… What are you wearing on your teeth?"

Man: "Iron jaws infused with a magic spell that allows them to destroy spirits. I haven't been able to get close enough to any spirits to see if it destroys them, but ghosts in our home forest sure do run from them."

Owly: "Alright, let's go."

[Owly and Man enter the pitch black gym, the teeth and songs appear to be keeping the spirits away, but they don't appear to be making any progress]

Owly: "Hold up a second, I think something is up here."

Man: "What do you mean?"

Owly: "Look back, we've been traveling for an hour, and the door is still just a step behind us. I think this is some sort of maze."

Man: "If this was a maze, don't you think we would have noticed by now, it's probably just an illusion, because I know I keep moving forward."

Owly: "I think we did notice, they just caused us to forget. Look at the ground, there's some sort of marking showing the path, we just need to follow where we marked before, and we should make some progress."

Man: "If we didn't make it before, why should we make it this time?"

Owly: "We probably won't, but each time we try, we'll make it a little bit further, until eventually we make it."

Man: "Alright let's try it."

[They travel down the marked path until they hit the end, where they are able to properly make it down a couple more turns before ending up back at the start. They repeat the process for another half an hour, before making it to the end.]

Man (spotting the possessed Morty): "Hey you, let our friends go!"

Morty: "I don't think so, we like these new bodies and think we'll keep them."

Man: "Well let's see how you like my iron jaws"

[Man charges at Morty, taking out a few of the guards with his jaws before being flung back by Morty himself]

Morty: "Ha! You think a being such as myself would fall to your puny teeth! I have been watching you two for a while now, and I know there is nothing you have that can defeat me."

[Owly rushes over to Man]

Owly (whispering): "Man, I'm going to need you to stall for fifteen minutes, while I prepare a song that will destroy him once and for all."

Man: "Won't that be close? Who knows how long we have until everyone is permanently gone?"

Owly: "We have no choice, it's the only way we can even try to save them."

Man: "Alright"

Man [Shouting]: "Hey Morty, what are you that makes you so much more powerful than the rest?"

Morty: "Ha, you think that I am anything like the rest of these? I am a god to both them and you, now bow before me!"

Man: "I'd rather not"

[Man runs up and bites Morty on the arm. While this doesn't do any magical damage, it still causes immense pain. Morty retaliates by throwing Man across the room. Man swung his wings, causing a huge gust of wind to blow Morty over. Morty blasts him back with psychic energy, before Man uses a more precise blast that would slice through even the toughest of steel beams, although Morty is still standing. Morty gathers the shadows up to blast at Man, but Man uses the little psychic energy he has to cause Morty to blast himself.]

Morty: "Enough! I have psychically bonded myself to you! If you destroy me, it will only cause you to fall as well!"

[Owly begins her song. The song starts soft and slow, but it gradually builds. At first only the lower spirits hear it, but gradually even Morty can hear it. Morty starts to laugh, saying it won't hurt him, before he starts screaming in pain. The song hits its loudest part, causing all of the spirits to flee, except Morty. The spirit possessing Morty tries to grab something, but is flung out of Morty and across the room. It hits the wall and its screaming becomes wailing, continuing until instead of sound coming out of it, it appears that it is coming out of the sound. This becoming less than sound continues, until it is no more, and even the sound ceases to exist.]

[Owly crashes to the ground, exhausted from the song. Man quickly turns on the lights, and goes to see who all is where, and make sure they are all alright.]

Ivan Ooze: "What happened?"

Man: "You were all possessed by some sort of spirit, but Owly and I were able to save you."

Owly: "Most of them were Patanier, weak spirits that can only do anything when a higher one, in this case an Aumcantus, which is a heavily sound based being, which is why it was immune to magic. The only reason Man was able to fight him, was that the Aumcantus was possessing Morty at the time."

Man: "Speaking of Morty, any idea of how this happened?"

Morty: "We were trying to summon the mythical bird that used to protect this town, but something went wrong, and we let those monsters in. I'm sorry, we should have been better prepared, and because of that, we almost got you all killed."

Mr. Stake: "Just do not try this again. We have to move on, and I doubt you will get this lucky twice."

Morty: "Okay, thank you, thank you all."

[The group leaves the gym]

Man: "I was wondering; why didn't that bond kill me like he said it would?"

Owly: "The bond was between you and him, the fact that I was the one who killed him invalidated the bond."

[Journal Continues]

We went to the east, where we bumped into a hiker that scared TANTOR. He apologized and quickly went on his way, before TANTOR had a chance to react. We then went into a cave, that scared Slowmara, as she is convinced she is being haunted by the ghost of Martin. We keep telling her that she is being silly, as Martin wouldn't blame her for what happened, but she won't listen, so she ran deeper into the cave. By the time we found her, we were lost and couldn't find our way out. A group of explorers containing a spearow named Pelson, a machop named Beefy Bevy, found us, and lead us out of the cave. They then told us that we were going the wrong way, and that we should go in the other direction. TANTOR then proceeded to jump in the water and swim in the direction we had been going, until he got all of the way to the town of Mahogany, which was definitely in the wrong direction. He kept going, until he got caught by a man who sells candy, who stopped him. It had gotten dark by the time we caught up with him, so we stayed at the center in Mahogany town.

Day 21

Having learned nothing from the day before, TANTOR immediately headed north, despite us needing to go southwest. A girl named Fleecity told us about what was going on at the lake, and how some signal was causing great distress among the fish, and that giant waves were sucking people and Pokemon into the lake. We told her we would try to help, so north we went. At the center of the lake was a Gyarados thrashing about. I opened by launching leaves at it, but it's bite was far stronger than I was. Owly McBeal put it to sleep with a lullaby, while Manfruitbat used the wind to finish it off. We are unsure if the Gyarados was the cause of the panic, but everything seems calmer now. We stopped for the night at the house of the Fishing Guru, who was thankful for our help.

Day 22

In the morning, a man called Lance came up to us, and asked about what had happened. TANTOR shouted "TANTOR" in a manner that sounded incredibly defensive. Lance continued on that he saw us fight the red Gyarados, and thought we could be of some use. He told us he was on his way to the "shop" with the strange tree next to it, and that we should meet him there. The dragonite that was with him picked him up, and flew up away. As we made our way down toward Mahogany, we were accosted by a pair of thugs in Rocket uniforms. They insisted there was a toll for taking this road, and that it would be $1000. One of them reached into TANTORs pocket and took the money, before they both fled. If they had paid attention, they would have noticed that I do not trust TANTOR with real money, so all he had on him was "poke dollars" which are absolutely worthless. TANTOR also fails to realize that he does not have any real money.

Once we entered the shop, we saw the dragonite shoot a hyperbeam right next to someone's head, in order to threaten them. OwlyMcBeal was not too happy about that, so she left our group to go on ahead to the next town. Fleecity said good riddance, as anyone not doing everything necessary to proceed wouldn't be of any use to us. Man (fruit) Bat scolded her for this, as Owly had been here longer, and he would much rather her be here than Fleecity. That got Fleecity to be quiet for a little bit, but she started complaining again as soon as we followed Lance down the stairs. She was shut up finally whenever the alarm went off, because she tripped it. Maybe that will teach her some humility, before she becomes unbearable. It didn't help that in the time it took her to take out one of the attackers, each one of the rest of us were able to take out dozens. Dwaynedelyn had taken out a new cannon that had destroyed most of the walls between us and the staircase down to the next level, at which Fleecity looked with a large amount of envy. We found the breakroom for the rockets, where we slept in shifts, making sure we wouldn't be too tired to face them the next day.

Day 23

Fleecity was standing guard when a rocket attacked. Fleecity was losing terribly, but luckily Man (fruit) Bat woke up in time to save her. She reluctantly thanked him, but before long another rocket came up to attack. Before it attacked, Dwaynedelyn hit the ground in her sleep, taking it out. We all got up after that, and continued on our way. We went to the lower floor looking for the boss, but it was a giant maze so it took us several hours to find anything.

We met a man named Johnny Slidingpads, who claimed to have created the teleporter, although we doubt him. He claims that almost everything was created by someone named "Johnny _", which sounds really suspicious. We left him, and found a man who claimed that "there definitely aren't two passwords, and one of them definitely isn't slowpoketail." After looking around some more, we found someone else who admitted that the password was "ratticatetail." After that we went back to the room with the beds after the exhausting day.

Day 24

We looked around in the morning, and found some items that will be helpful in our journey. We were attacked by a rocket who opened by calling Fleecity useless, at which point Fleecity got her first single-handed victory. We kept going and met up with the red haired kid, who fanboyed over Lance for a little bit, before scurrying off.

We finally found the door to the leader of Team Rocket, where we opened the door and found a man who initially claimed to be Giovanni, until Man (fruit) bat claimed that he looked nothing like him. The man finally admitted that he was really Petrel, an executive of Team Rocket. He said that the password to the power room was "Hail Giovanni", but that we would never get a chance to use it, because he would kill us first. Fleecity took him most of the way down, but left him lying there in miserable defeat.

Petrel: "Today will be an historic day-"

Dwaynedelyn: "No"

Petrel: "What? After we increase the power of this signal, everyone will remember this day as the day Team Rocket took over the world. On this, an historic-"

Dwaynedelyn: "No, it is "a historic", not "an historic". "An" is used before a vowel sound, but historic starts with a "H" sound."

Petrel: "An historic day indeed."

At which point Dwaynedelyn proceeded to smash his head into the ground, knocking him out cold.

Mr. Stake: "So Man, how did you know that Petrel wasn't Giovanni."

Man: "I… I worked for team Rocket for a while. I'm not proud of it, and I left as soon as I realized what they did, but I did work there."

Ivan Ooze: "No worries bud. Everyone has made mistakes, I almost burned down a village once. Now let's go open that door."

Murkrow: "Ummm, uhh, you can't just open the door, even with the passcode."

Fleecity: "Hmmph, why not. We opened this door just fine."

Murkrow: "T-th-the door is va-va-voice printed-ed, only Pe-petrel can open it."

Slowmara: "I get the feeling you're hiding something."

Murkrow: "I-I could ma-mimic his voice, se-so maybe it would open. Just please don't hurt me!"

Mr. Stake: "We won't hurt you just, but we would really appreciate if you'd open the door for us."

Murkrow: "Oh-okay."

[The Murkrow leads them to the power station, and opens the door, before fleeing in terror.]

A few members of team Rocket, including an admin, came up and attacked. The hallway was narrow, so only four people could fight at a time, so Lance and Man (fruit) Bat took them all out. Inside the power plant, there were several orbs powering it, so we blasted them, and all of the power went out. Lance thanked us for the help, before flying away to his home, while we stayed at the local center.

Day 25

TANTOR woke up before the rest of us, and wandered into the local gym. We awoke to a scream, coming from the gym. We ran in to find TANTOR, under attack by a Jynx. Ivan Ooze ran up to protect him, and took out the Jynx. He then made a loop of lava around TANTOR, leading him back. We were then able to force hit to go back to Ecruteak, but then TANTOR turned and started running to Goldenrod, while singing what sounded like "Happy Birthday", but because it was TANTOR it came out more like

"TANTOR TANTOR TANTOOR

TANTOR TANTOR TANTOOR

TANTOR TANTOR TANT-SHUT UP

TANTOR TANTOR TANTOOR"

We finally caught him in Goldenrod, where he was running from the police. He had apparently stolen some DVDs from the department store. Dwaynedelyn and Man (fruit) Bat-which he has now changed to Man (Cro) Bat-held onto TANTOR, while I paid for what he had stolen. When I turned back around, TANTOR had escaped (apparently Dwaynedelyn had accidently called Man (Cro) Bat, fruit, and that had started a fight. Sick of chasing down TANTOR, we stayed the night at the center, and thought we'd check the various jails tomorrow.

Day 26

The legendary warrior Raikou appeared before us in the morning. He told us to get moving, as there was much to be done, and very little time. Before we could ask what he meant, he was gone. Ivan and Fleecity took a look at the disks that TANTOR acquired, and realized that they could use them to fight. In their practice, we realized that they aren't very accurate, but very powerful.

We caught up with TANTOR back in the gym. Ivan started on his way, but his presence started to melt the ice under him, so he had to back off. Slowmara took over from there, and was able to protect TANTOR. We decided to humor TANTOR and charge ahead in the gym, but we sent Ivan back so he didn't melt the gym. Fleecity took the lead through the rest of the gym, and managed to make her new attack hit almost every time. We decided that we should wait until tomorrow to take on the leader, so we went back to the center for the night.

Day 27

We re-entered the gym, all except for Ivan, as he would melt the gym. Whenever we got to the leader we noticed something off. There was a giant machine in the back, making an ominous noise.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my gym?" Pryce, the gym leader, shouted at us.

"We have been told that there is some threat coming, and that you may have more information on it." I responded.

"Bagh, that won't be a problem, not after I use this machine to freeze the world." He gloated.

"Wow, that is the most generic plan I've ever heard." Sneered Fleecity. "Freeze the world? Really? You don't even have a good reason for it, you just want to be the villain."

"Fleecity, you really shouldn't taunt him like that" Slowmara warned.

"What's he going to do, open a trap door under me? Have some guards fight me?" Fleecity continued.

[Pryce glances over his shoulder at his nearby guards, then presses a button on the machine]

[Pryce opens his mouth to say something, but Fleecity interrupts him]

"Let me guess, you just set a timer. Only the most generic possible choice for any supervillain. What is your real plan, because I know it isn't this."

There was a flash, and then an ominous voice came from right behind Fleecity "You should keep your mouth shut about things that don't concern you little girl."

"What are you going to do stab m-"

She never got to finish, as the figure cut her down.

"Noooo!" Shouted Dwaynedelyn as she jumped toward the figure, but it took her out just as fast as it had Fleecity.

"You all have made a most grievous mistake, and for that you shall pay."

"Yo-you don't have to do anything more," stuttered Pryce "th-they lost their friends, that sh-should be enough to scare them away."

"Quiet, when I want your opinion I will ask for it. Now for the rest of you." The figure turned to Slowmara, and had her against the wall in less than a second. Man (Cro) Bat jumped, but the figure blasted him into me, taking us out of the fight. "I will enjoy taking out another of your kind." She said to Slowmara.

"What do you mean? I'm not anything special." Slowmara said.

"Heh, you have that much ability, and yet you don't even know what you are, and you never will."

Just before the figure finished her off, the ice underneath them, began to crack.

"Let my friends go!" Ivan shouted at the figure, using an old power from deep within. We've seen him use it before, but never like this. He blasted it with such force, that she was blown through several thick walls. Next Ivan shot her with a blast of fire, killing her.

[Pryce ran over to the machine and pressed a few buttons on it]

"Hurry, we only have a few minutes before it blows, follow me." Pryce informed us.

[Everyone begins following Pryce out of the building]

"So what was that all about?" Ivan asked while running, "I wasn't able to hear the conversation, all I heard were screams from Fleecity and Dwaynedelyn."

"That person was a member of Team Rocket. They were using my gym to store many of their dangerous experiments. I couldn't stop them on my own, and if you guys had shown up any later, their plans would have been completed, and they would have taken over the world."

"Wait, did TANTOR know about this?" Man asked.

"TANTOR!" screamed TANTOR, in a way that seemed to imply he did.

[Everyone escaped the building just before the explosion, being blown the last couple of feet to the ground]

"Hmm, maybe TANTOR is smarter than we were lead to be-" I started to say, before TANTOR began shouting "Onion" at random things. "Or, maybe not. Anyways, do you know anything about this threat Pryce."

"No, I'm sad to say I don't, I've been too busy trying to keep those people from killing me. I'm sorry about your friends, but I wish you all luck on your endeavors." Pryce said waving goodbye.

We said our goodbyes, and after a brief funeral, went on our way.

Once we got to Ecruteak we stopped by the dancehall, and we say OwlyMcBeal. At the end of her performance she saw where we were sitting, and she came to sit with us. She waved over a very tall man that I did not recognize, and someone I seemed to recall having met before. The girl was Budge, who'd we'd met earlier and was a huge fan of Owly. Once the man started speaking I recognized who he was, Ric Flair. He'd finished training up the Slowpokes at the well, he'd started working here as a bouncer. After some brief catching up, Owly and Ric decided to come with us some more. Ric also told us about some people he'd met in the south, who could help us train a bit. We went down to meet them, and battled until it was late, so we spent the night with them.

Harrowmite is loosely based on Halloween

Patanier is a word I made up

Aum=Sound in Sanskrit, Cantus=Latin for chant


End file.
